21 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 04:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Nocna zmiana, odc. 36 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Podopieczny, odc. 1 (The Protege); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 08:40 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Podwodna przygoda Ruperta, odc. 2 (Rupert's Udersea Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:25 Relacja z obchodów święta Jordanu w Kościele Greckokatolickim 10:30 Operacja Życie - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny 11:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS; magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5756 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5756); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Wójt roku 2012 - sylwetki 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 5 Pustynie (Planet Earth 5 Deserts) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2561; teleturniej muzyczny 14:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2562; teleturniej muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Wójt roku 2012 - sylwetki 15:25 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5757 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5757); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2563; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2387 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Chichot losu - odc. 10/13 - Niespodzianka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Recykling, odc. 11 (Recycling, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Rzecz o banalności miłości - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny 22:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Chłopiec żółw (Turtle Boy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 23:10 Dynastia Tudorów III - odc. 3/8 (The Tudors III, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Irlandia (2008) 00:15 Wakacje z Madonną - txt. str. 777 81'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1983) 01:40 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Chłopiec żółw (Turtle Boy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 03:05 Notacje - Tadeusz Sułowski. Siedziałem z Moczarskim; cykl dokumentalny 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 8 Uczuciowe remanenty; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 9 Napad; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 125; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 219 (289) Lekcja miłości; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 23 12:40 Tancerze - odc. 14 W imię zasady; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 862 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 14/24 (Modern family ep. (Moon Landing)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:40 Świat bez tajemnic - Kiedy dziecko się jąka (Kid’ s Speech) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 65 "Nowe zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 66 "Król jest nagi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 10/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 110); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/72; teleturniej 19:30 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 14/24 (Modern family ep. (Moon Landing)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 35 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 959; serial TVP 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 695 21:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: 1/8 F (4): Wegry - Polska ( studio ) 21:20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: 1/8 F (4): Wegry - Polska ( I poł. ) 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 00:25 Czy świat oszalał? - Skradzione dzieci Hiszpanii (Spain' stolen babies); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 01:30 Oficer - odc. 3/13 - Zero tolerancji - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 02:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 03:40 Julia wraca do domu (Julie walking home) 114'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Kanada, Niemcy (2002) 05:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:56 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:26 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne - AMERYKA - INAUGURACJA II KADENCJI PREZYDENTA OBAMY; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:51 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:54 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:04 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 19:06 Magazyn Medyczny - Cukrzyca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:22 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:56 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:00 Nowohucka Kronika Filmowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:08 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - odc. 41 Wahadło Foucoult; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Pamiętam; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:03 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:01 Głos Mediów - odc. 67; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:00 Pamiętam; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 60 lat razem - odc. 14 - Wojciech Pijanowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 92 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 46 8:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 65 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 375 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 98 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 158 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1627 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1003 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 80 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 338 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1628 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 312 20:00 Łzy słońca 22:35 Pogranicze 0:25 Układy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 1:30 Układy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 2:35 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1033 3:00 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 55 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1227 TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Detektywi (643) - serial fab.-dok. 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 Sąd rodzinny (81) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (555) - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 Ostry dyżur 12 (8) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Ukryta prawda 2 (82) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (573) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Detektywi (862) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (83) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1697) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (770) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Sekrety chirurgii (7) - reality show 22.30 Top Gear 18 (3) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.35 Lekarze (7) - serial obyczajowy 00.35 Detektyw Monk 8 (9) - serial kryminalny 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Arkana magii (812) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Koncert zespołu Pustki w studiu PR im. Agnieszki Osieckiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - odc. 8 Filmy odnalezione; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Przygrywka - odc. 2 - Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 120; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 737 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Kambodża - Stefan (153); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 6/13* - Studnia pojednania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii - Jacek Jezierski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Węgierski łącznik; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 606* Dwa listy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - odc. 8 Filmy odnalezione; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 30 Woda - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 120; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Kambodża - Stefan (153); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Cafe Historia - Pomnik NSZ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 737 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 1/39 - Własne gniazdko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Bologna (154); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (19); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 120; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Przygrywka - odc. 2 - Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 1/39 - Własne gniazdko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 737; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (19); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 07.55 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 08.55 W klatce czasu 09.30 Na straży prawa 09.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 10.55 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 11.25 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 12.15 Świat w pigułce 12.45 Telezakupy 14.20 Domy z marzeń 14.50 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 15.20 Żyć jak milioner 15.50 Silesia Cafe 17.05 Flesz Silesia Informacje 17.10 Schlesien Journal 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Na straży prawa 22.25 W klatce czasu 22.55 Biznes klasa 23.20 Ostry dyżur 23.55 Gdzie wtedy byłeś?